Christmas with the Grangers
by Argo0
Summary: Harry spends Christmas with his girlfriend's family, and though things between the Grangers seem sour, it quickly becomes the best Christmas ever. Harry/Hermione/Hermione's mum.


WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature and incest. If this bothers you, leave now.

AN: Seasons greetings friends. It's been a while since I've written anything for the Harry Potter fandom. Not sure if anyone remembers my first story, Potter's Palace of Pleasure. And before anyone asks, no I am not going to be continuing it.

The idea for this story came to me on the 24th of December, hence why I'm only posting it now. I had hoped to finish it before New Year's but it ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated.

Now, I do intend to write more Harry Potter stories and on my profile there is a list of possible story ideas and a poll asking people which one they would like to see next. So feel free to vote, although just remember that I plan to alternate writing stories between Chuck and Harry Potter, and it generally takes me a while to get a story out.

Also, if anyone has requests or prompts they wanna send me, feel free, but again remember that it generally takes a while for me to get a story out, and it will probably go on the profile story list first for people to vote.

Also I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I did most of the writing on a iPad, which doesn't do a great job of picking up errors. I did go over it with my laptop, but I can't guarantee I got them all.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas, and Hermione Granger was quietly tiptoeing down the stairs of her childhood home in order to get a drink of water from the kitchen. It was the Christmas holidays of her sixth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and for the first time in several years, Hermione had decided to spend it at home instead of staying at school, something she hadn't done since her first year. However the reason why she had usually stayed behind was so her friend, Harry Potter, wouldn't spend Christmas alone and it was also because of Harry, at least partially, that she was now home for Christmas this year. After all, her parents had really wanted to meet her new boyfriend, the aforementioned Harry Potter.<p>

Hermione had been surprised when at the beginning of the school year on the Hogwarts Express, Harry had requested to speak to her privately. When they had eventually found themselves an empty compartment, he clasped her hands in his and told her he cared for her a great deal, that she had been the best friend he could ever wish for, that she had always been there for him and that he would like to see if they could be more than friends. While the rational part of her brain warned her about possibly ruining their friendship, another part, which had always held a great attraction and affection towards the messy haired boy, overruled that part of her brain, and she agreed to give a relationship between them a try. They then spent the rest of trip talking about their feelings and making out, both of them very much enjoying this new aspect of their relationship.

They were hesitant to tell other people about them, particularly Ron and Ginny, who they both knew held some kind of feelings towards Harry and Hermione. Turns out they were worried over nothing. By the time they got around to telling Ron, three days after they had gotten together, he was already exploring broom closets with their buxom blonde housemate, Lavender Brown. As for Ginny, well she too was exploring broom closets and other secluded areas in magical school, although she was far less consistent with her partners than her brother was. All in all though, both Weasleys took the news of Harry and Hermione being together in stride, happy for the new couple, but more concerned about getting their next piece of action.

Despite Harry and Hermione being fairly rational people, Hermione more so, it didn't take long for them to start exploring the more physical aspects of their new relationship. They had spent only the first week just making out before their sessions became more heated with roaming hands and bodies pressed more closely together. By the end of the second week, they had made love in the Room of Requirements, with Harry creating the perfect atmosphere for such a romantic event and was the perfect gentleman, being kind and considerate as he took her virginity, easing himself in and refusing to move until the pain for Hermione had subsided and that she was ok to continue. All in all, it was a magical night.

From that point on, the two teenagers took to exploring their sexuality with great enthusiasm. Many nights were spent, sneaking into broom closets or the Room of Requirements, or any secluded spot and performing various sexual acts on and with each other. Hermione had discovered a fondness for sucking Harry's eight inch cock, and delighted at how adept he was becoming at eating her out. They tried numerous positions in a variety of spots, the most daring being right in the middle of the Gryffindor common room underneath the Invisibility Cloak when there had been many people around. She still trembled at the thought of Harry on top of her, pounding her pussy with reckless abandon as she struggled to hold back her screams of pleasure.

It was partially what had led to her needing a drink of water in the first place. When she and her parents were discussing sleeping arrangements, she had been adamant that Harry share her bed, mostly because she doubted that she could last more than a day without his cock inside her, although she wasn't going to share that little titbit with her parents. However, her father, Dan Granger, who had none been too thrilled about his only daughter having a boyfriend was just as adamant that Harry stay in the guest room, or perhaps even more preferable, a hotel on the other side of town. Hermione insisted though, claiming she was an adult capable of her own choices and had been backed up by her mother Emma, who scolded her husband and mentioned veiled reminders about another couple who had started having sex at a much younger age. That had silenced the male Granger, although he had unfairly taken out his annoyance on Harry, who had stated at the beginning of the conversation that he would abide by the decisions of his hosts.

That had been several days ago, and while Harry had greatly endeared himself to Emma, Dan continued to be unpleasant, regardless of anything the younger man did. Even when Harry had cooked a wonderful three course meal, Dan merely complained that the food took too long, earning himself a pair of nasty glares from his wife and daughter. For his part though, Harry didn't seem too concerned about his girlfriend's father's vitriol. His time with the Dursley's had let him well-versed in tolerating unpleasantness from adults, and it was a little hard to despise an unpleasant man when he was screwing the man's daughter every conceivable way under his very roof.

As Hermione drank her water, wearing only a small tank top and a pair of panties despite the weather, she couldn't help but wish her father would make a bit more of an effort. She knew that out of both of her parents, her father had more specific ideas about how the life of his child would go. Finish school, go to university to become a dentist and get married. She had even suspected that he had an idea of who he wanted her to marry; the son of his friend, Peter Yates. While Peter had been very mean to her when they were younger, he had become nicer to her as they got older, although Hermione had suspected that was because she had grown boobs, a modest B-Cup now, more than anything else. And regardless of how nice Peter had become, there was still no way he could compare to the heroic eleven year old who risked his life to save a girl he barely knew from a troll.

She imagined that her father saw her entrance to Hogwarts as a detour, and that she would eventually get sick of the 'nonsense' and return to the 'real' world. Yet every summer she returned home, with even more tales of amazement and continued to ignore her father's suggestions that she leave that behind her and enrol into a prestigious, normal school. And now, she had brought a boy home, a boy she loved very much, even before they started dating and Dan's ideal life for his little girl went up in smoke.

Hermione put the glass back down in the drink and turned to return to her bed, where the warm and naked body of her well-toned, sleeping boyfriend lay, just waiting for her to snuggle with. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that her parents light was still on, and as she got closer to their door, she could over hear them arguing in furious whispers. "- can't believe you would pull something like this. And on Christmas Eve as well," came her mother's voice, anger lacing every syllable.

"Oh lighten up Emma," was her father's response. "It's work and it's not like I'll be missed anyway."

"And whose fault is that? It certainly isn't Harry's or Hermione's fault that you've been an absolute bastard since they got here. And don't you dare insult me, I know perfectly well that you're going to see _her_."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised. She knew that thing weren't going well for her parents, but she had no idea that her father was actually cheating. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Dan Granger denied, although his eavesdropping daughter wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, and the scoff from Emma left no doubt how her mother view the statement. "Beside I don't think I want to spend Christmas with everyone in my family turning against me."

"And whose fault is that," Emma repeated her earlier question. "You've been right prat to Harry and Hermione, so don't act like the victim here. If people in this house are acting hostile towards you, then maybe the problem is with you, genius."

"There you go again, defending that boy," her father spat, repeating what sounded to be like an old argument. "He's bad for our daughter Emma, I just know it. I mean why do you think Hermione was so insisted that he sleep in her room? Do you even know what they're doing in her room? Because I do."

Hermione frowned at her father's words, wondering what he meant by them. "Of course I know," came her mother's reply. "They're having sex, like most teenagers. I didn't have to peak into my daughter's room to work that out."

The bushy haired witch wasn't happy to hear that. To hear that her father did not only not respect her privacy but peaked on intimate moments between her and Harry like a pervert upset her, and were she not doing the same thing right at that moment, she would have yelled at him. "And you're ok with that?" Dan almost roared, the knowledge of the other occupants in the house the only thing keeping his voice down.

"Of course I am. Hermione is a smart and level headed girl, I trust her to make the right decisions. And you are such a damned hypocrite. Didn't you tell me that you lost your virginity when you were fourteen? Didn't we first have sex when I was sixteen, almost a full year younger than Hermione is now?"

"That's different," her father snapped.

"Oh of course it is," Emma shot back with no small amount of sarcasm. "It's different because this time, you're the father and some boy is screwing your daughter. Dan you are such a fucking hypocrite. Do you think that girl you had sex with when you fourteen didn't have a dad, one who'd probably be just as pissed as you are if he knew what was happening? And what about my father? Do you think he'd approve if he knew that we weren't actually 'studying' in my room when we started dating?"

Although Hermione couldn't get a good look at her father, his silence led her to believe that he had his usual sulky expression on his face, the one he wore when Emma had raised a point that he couldn't really argue against. "I'm not an idiot," she began again, her voice now weary of the argument. "You were hoping that Hermione would marry Peter and create some kind of dynasty. For God's sake Daniel, this isn't the fucking Middle Ages."

"Brian is an old friend, and combining both our families - "

Hermione could almost hear her mother rolling her eyes. "Oh honestly Daniel who cares about that," she snapped. "Our families might be better off but it's not like we need to marry Hermione off to raise our social standing. It'll be her choice who she ended up with, and given how Peter treated her when they were younger, I'm not surprised she won't talk to him more."

"He's changed though," her father defended.

Again, Emma's rolling eyes were evident in her voice. "Please. He didn't change, Hermione did. She grew breasts and suddenly Peter manages to find his manners. Harry risked his life for her when he was eleven and barely knew her. If I were Hermione, I would have bedded him much earlier."

"Emma," her father said aghast.

"Oh knock it off. In fact if you're going to be like this maybe you should leave. Go to your whore and have a lovely Christmas catching herpes and Hermione, Harry and I will spend Christmas without you and your vitriol."

"Fine," was the last thing her father said, as he began angrily moving around the room, apparently packing a suitcase.

Realising that the argument was over and now she was only running the risk of being caught, Hermione backed away from her parents door and walked back to her room, quietly slipping in and underneath the covered with the sleeping Boy-Who-Lived. Wrapping herself in the covers and Harry's arms, the bushy haired witch thought on what she had learned. She had known for a while that things between her parents had been rough lately, but she had figured that was normal married people stuff. Apparently she couldn't have been more wrong.

She had always known her father had wanted her to leave the world of magic behind, but had that actually been the catalyst to seek the company of another woman, something she was still having trouble fathoming. Hermione knew logically that her father was a grown adult capable of making his own decision, and that his decision to cheat and be spiteful towards her and her mother was on him and him alone, but she couldn't help but feel a little responsible for causing the rift between her parents, even if she had no intention of leaving the magical world.

Then her thoughts drifted to her poor mother, the woman who had had to deal with the cheating son of a bitch all by herself while her only daughter was away in another world. And if Dan was sleeping with another woman, then did that mean that Emma was going without? Hermione, who had recently discovered her sex drive, had quickly found that she had quite a large sexual appetite, and was fortunate to have found a boyfriend with an appetite just as large, as she found it difficult to go without for more than a day. People had often commented on how much Hermione and her mother were alike, not just in looks but in character as well, and so the intelligent young woman couldn't help but wonder if Emma too possessed a large sex drive and thus was suffering because of Dan's unfaithfulness.

As Harry pressed against her in his sleep, thus pressing his large manhood against her rear, she got an idea. She loved her mother dearly and couldn't bear the thought of her having to suffering through loneliness and sexual frustration and she was always happy to share with her mother. She never thought she'd ever consider sharing her boyfriend, but Hermione felt that if she could share Harry with anyone, it would definitely be her mother.

As sleep started to take Hermione, she smiled to herself. Tomorrow she would tell Harry her idea and together they would seduce her mother. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Despite that fact that her husband was probably balls deep in his slut of a mistress, Emma Granger found herself enjoying the little Christmas party she, Hermione and Harry were having. They had eaten a nice lunch, told terrible jokes and retired to the living room where the couple sat on the comfortable sofa and entertained their host with stories of Hogwarts. It was quiet yet enjoyable, far more than it probably would have been if Dan had stayed. His attitude would have made everyone miserable, and so Emma was glad that he wasn't there to bring everyone down, even if he was cheating on her.<p>

She had found out about the other woman a few months ago, a blonde twenty something named Jo, when she had answered Dan's phone when Emma had rang him while he was on a 'business trip'. Although he tried to deny it when she confronted him, eventually his defences ran into a brick wall, and could no longer hide the fact that he was having an extramarital affair. From there Emma tried to save their marriage, suggesting couple's retreats and marriage counselling but Dan only seemed concerned about figuring out when he could next sneak off. His attitude had changed as well, to the point where she too couldn't wait for his next encounter with his mistress, just so she didn't have to deal with his misery.

Another good point about this Christmas was that Emma was able to see her daughter truly come out of her shell. As a child, Hermione's assertive nature had not endeared her to her peers and spent much of her early years with only a few friends, none of them very close. But now she had grown into a confident young woman, and Emma was fairly certain it had maybe a little to do with the magical world, and a great deal more to do with Harry, for which Emma would be eternally grateful.

Since Harry had been a guest at the Granger home, Emma had played close attention to the relationship between the young man and her daughter. It seemed almost perfect. They were playful and flirty at times, something which was completely new for Hermione, yet certainly not unwelcome. There was also an element of respect and trust that Emma had seen in very few relationships, her own included. And they never fought, or at least not that Emma had witnessed. The few disagreements she had witnessed between the couple were always resolved easily, as the pair respected the others opinion and therefore never raised their voices and said something harsh and hotheaded.

And then there was the physical aspects of their relationship. She had assumed they were intimate before they had even got off the train, and Hermione's insistence that Harry share her room only confirmed it. Yet Emma was still unprepared for how frequently they partook in carnal activities. It seemed that as soon as they were sure no one else was around, they would start making out, which would evolve into more, depending on whether or not they were interrupted. And Emma would still blush every time she recalled the time she walked past her daughter's room and overheard the explicit language used by Hermione in her requests, or rather pleas, for Harry.

As Harry and Hermione told her another story, this one about more of the young man's daring heroics while playing the wizard sport 'Quidditch', Emma took in how her daughter was currently dressed, something else that had dramatically changed since she last saw her. She remember a younger Hermione telling her that she would never put too much effort into how she looked because she felt she should be judged based on her intellect rather than her looks and as a result dressed in rather plain and unflattering cloths. While Emma agreed in principle, she knew that the society demanded a lot more physical perfection from women than men, and was worried about how this attitude might impact her.

But now Hermione had decided that she wanted to look good, most likely for the young man sitting beside her. Gone were her conservative cloths and replaced with a sexy red dress, one with long selves but no straps, showing off the smooth skin of her neck and shoulders. Not to mention the skirt of the dress, ending about four inches above her knee and at least ten inches shorter than anything she had ever seen her daughter wear before and was very tight, perfectly hugging Hermione's hips. Emma had to admit, her daughter really filled out that dress. As for the younger woman's shoes, well Emma wasn't even aware that Hermione owned a pair of high heels, let alone the red five inch heels she currently wore, matching her dress and made the young witch's legs seem impossibly long. Truly, she couldn't blame Harry being unable to keep his hands off her, especially when she looked like that.

That was another thing that had made this Christmas nice. Any moment Harry wasn't making out or groping Hermione, he was flirting with Emma, and despite how inappropriate it was to be flirting with her daughter's boyfriend, it made her happy, knowing that despite her husband seeking sex elsewhere, young men still found her attractive enough to flirt with. And really why wouldn't he, she couldn't help but think to herself. Emma knew that Harry obviously found Hermione attractive, and the two Granger women looked very similar with the dentist simply looking a bit older than the young witch, although not that much older. Her body was still firm as it had been twenty years ago, thanks to a healthy lifestyle, and felt she filled out her black skirt and white blouse just as well as her daughter filled out her own dress. And when she was feeling particularly daring and naughty, she would raise her skirt just a little, so Harry could see the tops of her thigh high stockings.

And Hermione didn't seem to mind at all. If anything she seemed to encourage the flirtations between her boyfriend and her mother, as well as making a few comments that Emma may have interpreted as Hermione flirting with her, had the idea not been ridiculous.

As Harry finished his last story, Emma decided it was time to clear away the cups the three of them had been using for their tea. Harry, the ever gracious guest, offered to assist. "Let me help you Mrs Granger," he said politely, getting out of his spot on the sofa. "After all, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't be doing all the work, especially after that excellent meal we had."

"Oh thank you Harry," Emma responded with reddening cheeks. "And how many times must I tell you to call me Emma."

"At least once more," Hermione said cheekily, her newfound sense of humour another welcome change Emma expected she had Harry to thank for, even if her jokes fell a little flat.

Harry approached where Emma stood and bent down to pick up a cup, when both of them heard Hermione clear her throat. "Hold on you two," she said demandingly, pointing at something above their heads. "You have a tradition you obey."

Both Harry and Emma looked up and saw a little piece of mistletoe, causing the older woman's eyes to widen. They had seemed to be a lot of mistletoe around their house, and she had been sure that she hadn't put that much around. She suspected that Hermione was using magic to make them appear and give herself a reason to snog her boyfriend. And now it seems her had been caught in her daughter's trap, probably as a light hearted prank. Still it would ruin the mood of their little party if she refused, and despite how inappropriate it might be to kiss her daughter's boyfriend, Emma had to admit there were worse things than being forced to kiss a handsome man like Harry. "Oh very well," she said dramatically and moved forward, aiming a kiss at Harry's cheek when the young man caught her by surprise.

She quickly placed a, or at least she felt it was, rather daring kiss on the corner of Harry's lips, lasting barely three seconds seconds. Pulling back, she was surprised to hear a scoff coming from her daughter's direction. "Honestly Mum, you call that a kiss?" Hermione chided playfully. "Harry, why don't you show her how you're suppose to kiss."

Before Emma could question the younger woman on what she meant, she felt Harry place both hands on her hips and pull her body against his. The movement had caught Emma completely off guard and therefore was further unprepared for his lips pressing against hers and his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and her eyes widening in surprise.

Her first thought was to push him away but found the feeling of a young man pressed against her too tantalising. She was after all a woman with needs, and with her cheating husband not fulfilling those needs, Harry's strong hands on her hips and tongue in her mouth left her more aroused than she had been in months. Add to that that this was her daughter's boyfriend and that said daughter was currently watching from the sofa looking very sexy herself with her crossed legs causing her skirt to ride up her smooth legs and a sultry smirk on her face, and Emma simply closed her eyes and gave herself into the kiss, moaning into Harrys mouth as her tongue dance with his.

It felt like it went on forever and yet when Harry began pulling away, leaving Emma with flushed cheeks and panting breaths, she couldn't help but want more. Nonetheless, her lust quickly gave way to embarrassment when she remembered that she had just snogged her daughter's boyfriend right in front of her. "See Mum," Hermione gloated as a smug looking Harry took his place next to her on the sofa. "That's how you're suppose to kiss."

"I-I-I see," stammered the flushed Mrs Granger. "Well... Um... I need... to check something... In the kitchen."

Without another word, Emma fled the living room and rushed to the kitchen, eager to extract herself from the awkward situation. Once there she attempted to compose herself, but found it difficult. Even now, just the sheer memory of Harry's body against hers, his mouth attached to hers and their tongues battling for dominance left her hot and flustered. She slid her hand down the waistband of her skirt and into her panties to discover that her kiss with Harry had left her wetter than the North Sea during a storm, and she was torn between her embarrassment and her desire for more.

"Mum are you ok in here?" came Hermione's voice from the door.

Quick as a flash Emma pulled her hand from her crotch and turned to face her smug looking daughter, doing her best to compose herself in the situation. "Yes, I'm ok," she answered in steadier voice than before. "Just a bit caught off guard is all."

"Of course," Hermione agreed, approaching closer to her mother. "I do hope you enjoyed that kiss?"

"I... Well... It was very... Nice... I suppose," Emma stammered.

"Nice?" Her daughter questioned sceptically. "It should have been more than nice. Harry usually goes for spine tingling, toe curling and panty soaking."

The intense blush that appeared of Emma's face gave Hermione the answer she needed. "Ah, I see," she said smirking. "Right on all three accounts I see."

Emma could no longer look her daughter in the eye, afraid that the witch may be able to read her mind and realise how much she wanted to ravish her boyfriend. "It ok Mum," Hermione continued, guess what was on her mother's mind. "I... I overheard you and Dad talking last night and I know about his other woman."

"What," Emma gasped at the unexpected turn.

"And I'm guessing while that bastard has been screwing his whore, you've been the faithful wife and gone without, correct?"

"Hermione," the older Granger exclaimed chidingly. "Despite what he's done, that's no way to talk about your father."

"That doesn't matter," was the witch's response. "What bothers me is that my cheating father has been neglecting his husbandry duties and leaving you to suffer while he goes and gets his rocks off with some tart."

At this, Hermione moved closer to her mother, encircling her arms around her waist and gave a comforting embrace to the woman who birthed her. "You are very important to me Mum and I want you to be happy," she whispered into her mother's hear, her warm breath sending shivers throughout the older woman's body. "And if you enjoy sex half as much as I do, then you must be absolutely miserable."

Wordlessly, Emma nodded against her daughter's shoulder, her pent up frustration getting the better of her as she returned Hermione's embrace. Unbeknownst to the older woman, Hermione had her wand to in hand and conjured another piece of mistletoe above their head. "Look up Mum," she whispered to the other woman.

Emma did as she was told and raised her head, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the trouble causing plant. "Hermione, what -" she began to say before she was cut off by Hermione's lips pressing against hers.

So shocking was her daughter's kiss that Emma literally couldn't think for a few seconds, giving Hermione plenty of time to force her tongue into her mother's mouth. By the time her senses returned to Emma, she found that she was so desperate for company and physical affection that breaking the kiss was completely absurd, even if it was her daughter and soon she was snogging Hermione like there was no tomorrow. Hermione, glad to see her mother decided to participate, turned things up a notch and slide her hands from the older woman's waist south, cupping her rear end and caused Emma to moan into her daughter's mouth.

Emma submitted completely to the kiss, happy to accept her daughter's tongue in her mouth. She couldn't help compare kissing Hermione to kissing Harry or Dan. It had been ages since her husband had even peaked her on the cheek, let alone kissed her this passionately so really, no contest there. And while Harry had been a bit more forceful, Hermione's gentler touch was nonetheless no less domineering. Regardless, Emma could feel the already large wet patch on her panties growing larger.

Emma wasn't really sure how long she and Hermione remained lipped locked, after all she had more important things to do than count. Yet just like her kiss with Harry, it ended much too quickly for the older brunette's liking. Opening her eyes, Emma saw her daughter looking at her with flushed cheeks and lusty eyes. "Enjoy that did you," Hermione whispered huskily.

Emma only nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. "Well I need to get back to Harry before he gets himself into trouble," the witch explained to her mother. "Why don't you join us when you're ready?"

Hermione removed her arms from Emma's body and left the kitchen, leaving the confused other woman. "What does she mean, 'when I'm ready?" She wondered out aloud. "Ready for what?"

* * *

><p>Harry smiled as Hermione returned to the kitchen and to where she had been sitting before going to talk to her mother. "So is your mum ok?" he asked her as he placed his arm around her shoulders.<p>

Hermione folded her legs underneath her and automatically leaned into his side, ensuring there was as little space as possible between them. "Yep," she said brightly. "I think between you and me, we've ruined the knickers she's wearing."

The dark haired boy chuckled at her words. He had to admit, when she had first told him her plan of seducing her mother, right after she had woken him up with an amazing blowjob, he thought it was an insane idea that had absolutely no chance of succeeding. But as usual, Hermione soon convinced him of the plans merits and chances of success… quite vigorously as well.

Harry had always known that at no point should you ever underestimate Hermione Granger, yet that lesson had really been forced home in the months that they had been dating. He had always known he had strong feelings for Hermione, but also knew that he was a teenage boy with a large sexual appetite. When he had been trying to decide whether or not to ask Hermione out, he had been worried about whether the prim and proper girl would be unable to, or unwilling to, keep up. In the end though he decided that being with Hermione meant more to him than getting laid and asked her out anyway, his libido be damned. Turns out he needn't have worried.

Harry was delightfully surprised when it became apparent that Hermione's sex drive was just as powerful as his own and she never failed to surprise and amaze him in how kinky she could be. She needed no convincing whatsoever to give or receive oral sex and he didn't even know that she knew most of the filthy words that she would use during sex, using language that would make a sailor blush when she demanded or begged him to fuck her. The fact that she concocted a plan for the pair of them to seduce her mother was only the icing on the cake. Even if it wasn't a terribly complicated plan.

"So you really think your mum is just going to come in here and basically jump us?" Harry asked his girlfriend, still dubious about the plan.

"Yep," Hermione nodded without an ounce of doubt. "Between the flirting all day and kissing both of us within the space of five minutes, Mum's ready to rip of her cloths and mount the nearest stud she can find. Which would be you."

Harry's cock twitched in his pants, both at the mention of Hermione kissing her attractive mother and the possibility of fucking said mother. Hermione, who had her hand on Harry's upper thigh, felt the fabric on his pants move with his member's jerk. "Hmm, looks like someone likes the idea of a mother and daughter snogging in the kitchen," she teased seductively, moving her hand to his crotch and rubbing it through the fabric. "Does it turn you on Harry? That I had my tongue in my mother's mouth and my hands on her arse? And that she loved every second of it?"

The Boy-Who-Lived groaned, both at her dirty talk and her hand rubbing his manhood, and became both eager and anxious when Hermione began undoing his pants. "Hermione," he said in a wary voice as she pulled out his rock hard member. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am," she said in her usual 'of-course-I'm-right' voice, all the while stroking her boyfriend's now exposed cock.

"So you really think that as soon as your mum sees you blowing me, her inner slut with take over and just jump me?" Harry moaned, still unsure about the plan, but uncaring as his girlfriend's soft hands moved along his shaft.

"Of course I do. She's so horny right now, that the sight of her daughter sucking a nice big cock will send her into overdrive, and when I offer her a taste, she won't be able to refuse," she explained to him, before smirking sexily at him. "Besides, it's been too long since I've had your cock in my mouth, and I really think we should fix that."

Without another word, the proclaimed 'smartest witch of her generation' eagerly lowered her mouth onto Harry's manhood and crammed as much of the flesh rod in there as possible, causing the dark haired boy to moan in pleasure. "Yes, Hermione," he hissed. "Suck my cock so your mum can see us."

Harry still didn't think Hermione's plan would work, after all, the mum joining in a threesome with her daughter and daughter's boyfriend just because she walked in on them seemed too much like one of those porn films Seamus was always going on about. But he had long since come to realise that there wasn't a lot he wouldn't agree to once Hermione had taken his cock into her mouth. And on the off chance that it did work, then it meant he gets to have a threesome with his hot girlfriend and her equally hot mother. Who was he to complain?

As Hermione began her job in earnest, taking as much of his member into her mouth as she could handle and using her hands to stroke anything she couldn't get in, Harry decided to embrace the spirit of giving. He reached over to the witch's very fine rear end, grabbing the hem of her dress and pulled it all the way up until it was bunched around her waist, leaving her naked ass exposed. She had worn panties earlier, a sexy red thong that went with her dress, but after their fourth quickie in the morning, she decided it would be quicker if she didn't continue wearing them.

With his girlfriend's treasure unveiled, Harry slid his fingers into her pussy, finding that Hermione was no less affected but the thought of seducing her mother than he was. "Merlin Hermione," he commented as he began to move his fingers inside her. "I'm starting to think you're plan is not as altruistic as you've led me to believe."

The young witch simply moaned around the cock in her mouth, causing her boyfriend to give a light chuckle. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Harry playfully chided before gasping as he suddenly hit the back of her throat, a gasp that was echoed from the entrance to the kitchen.

That was the scene that Emma Granger walked in on. Her daughter kneeling on the sofa while she eagerly sucked on Harry's enormous manhood like a wanton whore while the young wizard had lifted up Hermione's dress and was fingering her masterfully, if the cock muffled moans from the younger Granger were any indication. She hadn't meant to gasp, but the scene had caught her completely by surprise, and while for a moment she thought she hadn't been heard, those hopes were dashed when Harry's green eye stare turned towards her. "H-H-Hermione… H-Harry… sorry… I just… um…" Emma muttered incoherently, unable to form proper sentences.

Reluctantly, Hermione pulled herself away from her boyfriend's shaft to address her mother. "Glad you decided to re-join us Mum," she said lustfully, all the while continuing to stroke Harry, his member glistening with her saliva. "Isn't it impressive?"

Emma could only stare in aroused awe at the impressive piece of man meat. "H-How big is it?" she couldn't help but ask, lust overcoming whatever embarrassment she felt.

Hermione smirked at the older woman. "Eight inches," she answered. "I'm betting he's bigger than Daddy?"

Her mother nodded numbly. "Considerably," was her short response.

"Why don't you come over here and have a taste," Hermione suggested. "I'm sure Harry won't mind."

Harry was expecting Emma to start shouting at them, or run in embarrassment, because those seem like the most logical outcomes of his girlfriend's harebrained scheme. Therefore it was to his shock and joy that Emma actually acted on her daughter's suggestion. Moving from her spot near the kitchen entrance, she quickly relocated herself on Harry's other side, mirroring her daughter's position by folding her legs underneath her and kneeling on the sofa. Without another word, she placed herself where Hermione had been barely a minute before hand and enthusiastically took the young man's member into her mouth.

The Boy-Who-Lived groaned as he got a blowjob from his girlfriend's mother. "Holy crap, I can't believe this is happening," he exclaimed as she began moving back and forth.

Hermione simply smirked at her boyfriend as she pulled back Emma's hair out of her face. "Told you it would work," she said triumphantly. "So tell me Harry, who sucks better, my mum or me?"

"Hard to… tell," he grunted, and no sooner he said that, Emma took a big breath through her nose and took his entire member into her mouth, pressing her nose into his pubic hair. "Oh fuck… Mrs Granger you win… sorry Hermione…"

"Oh wow, she took you all the way," Hermione said in amazement. "I've been sucking you off for months and I still can't do that."

Emma pulled away from the shaft, releasing the appendage with an audible pop. "It's just takes practice sweetie," she told her daughter, all embarrassment gone and replaced with unrestrained lust. "I'll show you how later. And Harry, if we are going to continue this, then I must insist you call me Emma."

Hermione snorted at Harry's eager nod before a satisfied Emma returned to blowing him, this time lightly teasing the tip with her mouth rather than diving right in. Deciding to join in rather than watch, Hermione lowered her mouth to join her mother in sucking on the seeker's manhood, kissing and sucking the base of the appendage while the elder Granger took the head. The two Granger women worked in unison, ensuring that at least most of Harry's dick was covered by their mouths.

Harry ran his hands through the curly hair of the two women fellating him while relishing in his good luck. He was having great difficulty discerning the difference between the familiar enthusiasm of Hermione and the brand new yet more experienced mouth of her mother, given that both felt equally amazing while servicing him. Not to mention that his was struggling to maintain control, as he knew that it wouldn't be long before he exploded, such was the ecstasy caused by the mother-daughter team.

While Hermione was licking the base of her boyfriend's cock, she noticed his testicles tightening, an early warning sign of his impeding orgasm. "He's about to cum Mum, better slow down," she warned her mother, who promptly ignored was the young witch had said and simply sped up, taking more of Harry's cock in her mouth while her daughter snorted. "Or not. Looks like Mum really is a cum hungry slut."

"Well… like mother… like daughter…" Harry said haltingly as Emma's new enthusiasm harder to hold back.

As Hermione pouted as his accusation, Harry removed his hand from her hand and placed it on Emma's head, and using both hands, he forced her head further down his member, her experience showing when she didn't cough or utter a noise of discomfort. "That's it Harry," encouraged the younger woman. "Fuck my mother's mouth, fuck it just like you fuck mine and fill her throat with your hot cum."

The dark haired man groaned as he let lose a torrent of semen into Emma's mouth, catching the older woman by surprise with the sheer amount he unleashed, but was quickly able to adjust, eagerly devouring the oncoming cum. As sperm spurted from his member into older Granger's mouth, Harry's hands, which had gripping her hair strongly, but not forcefully, slacked in their hold, allowing Emma to back off and more easily accept the teenager's 'gift'. Once she had swallowed everything that Harry had fired and no more cum was forthcoming, she removed herself from his member, the separation signalled by a loud pop as his cock left the wet confined of her mouth. "Mmm, delicious," Emma moaned sinfully while licking her lips.

Hermione wasted no time in gripping her mother's blouse and roughly pulling her into a hot kiss, one that was readily accepted. The young witch relished the combined flavour of her mother's lips and her boyfriend's seed while the older woman once again enjoyed the feeling of her daughter's lips upon her own. Harry simply watched them with lustful eyes, the sight of mother and daughter passionately making out over him instantly reviewing his hardon.

Slowly pulling away for air, Hermione smirked at her mother's flushed face, all the while realising that hers was probably in a similar state. Her eyes darted down, noting with approval that renewed state of Harry's penis. "Looks like he's ready to go again," she said with a smirk.

Emma looked away from her daughter's face and gasped. "What the…" she exclaimed in amazement. "How is he still that hard that quickly? There's no way he should be that hard after all the cum he unloaded in my mouth."

The brainy witch chuckled at her mother. "Harry's a machine. Specifically a machine built for fucking."

Noting the look of lustful anticipation in her mother's eyes, Hermione added. "And once you've taken you're clothes off, he'll start on you. Won't you Harry?"

Harry's eager nod almost went unnoticed as Emma practically leapt from her spot on the couch. She wasted no time divulging herself of her clothing, quickly unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her skirt, throwing the garments in unknown directions. The white bra and panties she had been wearing soon following, leaving her clad in her black garter belt and dark thigh high stockings, her naked C-cup breasts and toned body on display for the teenagers still sitting on the sofa. "So how do I look?" Emma questioned, seductively jutting out her hips and placing her hands on them. "Do I look as good naked as my daughter does Harry?"

"Hell yes," came the young man's eloquent, causing Emma to grin and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Then get out of those clothes and come fuck me," the older woman all but commanded.

Harry, who wanted nothing more than to obey that order, looked to Hermione, to make sure she was still ok with this. "You heard her," Hermione barked in a similar tone that had just been used by her mother upon seeing the look her boyfriend shot her. "She needs a good hard fucking and you're just the stud to do it."

He needed no further encouragement after that, standing up from his place on the sofa and stepping out of his pants and boxers as they dropped to the floor. Harry then approached Emma, who in giddy anticipation, lowered herself onto her back on the floor, spreading her legs wide open. She then used her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy, the glistening pink flesh of her womanhood visible to the teenagers. "Can you see how wet I am?" Emma asked wantonly. "Can you see how turned on am I? Can you see how badly I need to be fucked?"

Not bothering to answer her questions, Harry joined her on the floor and placed himself between her legs. He then grasped him rock hard member and lined himself up with the dripping pussy, placing the tip between the lips. He started to push into her slowly, but Emma, far too eager to take things slow, wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to quickly pull him all the way. "Oh god yes," she cried as the thick shaft invaded her depths. "Fuck yes… it's been so long since I've had a hard cock inside me."

"Oh fuck," Harry grunted far less eloquently.

Hermione smiled as her boyfriend sheathed himself inside her mother, admittedly finding the sight of her stocking clad mother being fucked by her naked boyfriend very erotic. She grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it over her head, leaving her bare naked except for her heels, and then moved to the pairs side, eager for a front row seat. "That's it Harry," she said encouragingly as Harry began to pick up his pace and thrust harder and faster. "Fuck my slutty mother. Stuff her cunt full of your cock and make sure she knows she's been fucked hard."

"Dear me," Emma tried to scold, although it was made a lot harder when she was being stretched like never before. "Such a… filthy mouth my… daughter has… Do you kiss… your mother… with that mouth?"

The curly haired teen smirked at the opening the elder Granger had given her. "What do you think?" she responded before leaning over and pressing her lips against her mother's, while moving her hands to the other woman's breasts and began groping them as they made out.

Harry simply looked down at the mother and daughter with erotic joy, finding the sight of them snogging while he fucked Emma very hot. Deciding to mix things up a little, he slid his arms underneath her toned legs and pulled them apart to free himself of their entrapment, a task made much easier given how the dentist was distracted by her daughter. He then placed her legs onto his shoulders, allowing his powerful thrusts to deeper inside of her.

Emma couldn't help but moan into Hermione's mouth as Harry's cock went deeper inside her. He was truly the biggest she had ever taken, stretching her like nothing else and touching places inside her that she wasn't even aware existed. And she knew, between the hard cock in her pussy and her daughter kissing her and playing with her tits, that she was rapidly approaching what was likely to be the biggest orgasm ever. Her head yanked back from where she and her daughter were and her climax hit her. "Oh GOD YES," she screamed, overcome with orgasmic joy. "YES, I'M CUMMING."

Hermione smiled lovingly at her mother as she thrashed with pleasure, her boyfriend never slowing his movements. "That's it Mum," she said fondly, still caressing the breasts she had suckled as a baby. "It's been so long hasn't it? Well now you know what it's like to be fucked like a real man."

Emma's moans quickly became incoherent as she allowed the pleasure to take over completely, barely registering anything other than the naked bodies pressed against her. All she knew what that the hard piece of cock inside her had given her an earthshattering orgasm, one that surpassed anything else she had experienced before, and given the way that Harry wasn't slowing down, it was likely she would climax again in a similar fashion.

The dark haired man grunted as he continued to pound his girlfriend's mother. Although proud of himself for reducing her into an incoherent orgasm blob, he knew that his job wasn't done just yet, as he wasn't to make sure she came again. Not to mention he wanted to reach his own climax, which he was struggling to hold back.

The elder Granger woman showed no such restraint. Her previous orgasm left her numb to things such as doubt and logical thought but hyper-sensitive to the teenager's manhood still nailing her, and she quickly found herself coming again. "Ah… oh yes," she cried as she was once again over taken by the, albeit smaller, orgasm.

Her body tightened around Harry's, causing the last of his restraint to vanish. "Fuck… ah… Emma," he groaned as he emptied himself inside her depths.

"That's it Harry," Hermione said encouragingly, rubbing Harry's back and Emma's shoulder as they achieved their respective orgasms. "Fill her with your cum, fill my mother with your cum while she cums all over your nasty, hard cock."

Harry didn't necessary need the encouragement his girlfriend gave, but he nonetheless held himself inside Emma, making sure that every drop of his cum ended up inside of the squirming woman, her orgasm still causing her to tremble. When the black haired teen felt no more semen coming and the older woman's body had calmed down, he uncoupled himself from her with a large squelching noise, his now unsheathed member shining with Emma's juices while some of Harry's sperm trickled from the dentist's now well fucked vagina.

Hermione wasted no time at all, leaning over her mother's body to take Harry's softening shaft in her mouth. "Merlin Hermione," he moaned as the bushy haired book worm sucked his cock.

Emma just watched as her talented daughter began eagerly blowing her boyfriend, sucking the older Granger's juices from his dick. "Enjoying that Hermione," she asked teasingly. "Does Mother taste good? Do you like sucking your mother's honey from your boyfriend's hard cock?"

Without taking her mouth away from her favourite toy, Hermione jerkily shook her head yes while creating some cock muffled moans that could be interpreted as an affirmative. As she used one hand to steady herself on Harry's body, she blindly slid the other hand down to her mother's nether regions. Once she had found her target, she slid two fingers into the older Granger's pussy, fingering the honeypot and the cream left there by her boyfriend.

Emma hummed in delight at her daughter's intrusion and gasped in surprise and pleasure when her thumb grazed her clit. Her pussy, still quite sensitive from Harry's earlier pounding, made every clumsy touch made by Hermione feel like fire, in the best way possible. Hermione, for her part, removed her mouth from Harry's now revived manhood, much to the disappointed of the young man. "Back up a bit Harry," she told her boyfriend.

Obeying her commands, Harry shuffled backwards, allowed Hermione to swing herself around so her face was in her mother's crotch. She turned back to look at Harry, who was unashamedly ogling her behind. "Now it's my turn to be fucked Harry," she said huskily. "And while you do, I'm going to drink your cum from my mum's cunt."

She didn't have to wait long before she felt Harry place his hands on her ass and the very familiar feeling of her well-endowed boyfriend sliding the tip of his penis into her pussy. She had been thoroughly aroused for most of the day and so Harry had an easy time penetrating her lips and quickly getting up to speed as she moved her own hips to match her housemate's movements. Satisfied with how things were going behind her, Hermione turned back to her mother's pussy, diving into the older woman's honey pot. "Yes darling," Emma cried as her daughter's tongue slid into you womanhood. "Eat your boyfriend's cum from the pussy you came from."

Hermione began to devour her mother's vagina, heartily lapping up the combined juices of Emma and Harry and delighting in the taste. Given the way her mother was squirming, the brainy witch had to say she was enjoying her tongue, to which Hermione was glad. It was after all, her first experience pleasuring a woman and she naturally wanted to do a good job, especially since it was pleasuring her mother. Emboldened by Emma's fidgeting and soft mewls, Hermione continued to fuck her mother with her tongue and added in her fingers, much to the older woman's delight. "Oh yes… oh god yes I'm cumming again," the mother howled, her daughter's fingers and tongues triggering her third orgasm. "Fuck yes… my slutty daughter eats cunt… so well… oh darling… oh fuck."

The scene of Emma shaking in orgasmic bliss while being eaten out by her daughter spurred Harry, his thrusts becoming faster. His eyes drifted, from the mother's face, eyes closed and lips parted to emit erotic moans, to the back of the daughter's head making smaller up and down movements as she lapped up the older woman's discharge. The sight of the two sexy women in such a position, combined with the sensation of Hermione being wrapped around his cock, quickly sent Harry over the edge. "Hermione, I'm… cumming," he grunted, his fingers pressing hard into her cheeks.

"That's it Harry," Emma cried in encouragement, her mind still foggy with pleasure. "Come inside my whore of a daughter and knock her up. Fucking come in her and give me a grandchild."

His eyes widened at Emma's words, and promptly let loose another torrent of cum into his girlfriend. Hermione, who had been licking up the mess made by her mother, sighed wantonly as she too came, the warm feeling of her boyfriend filling her up with his semen never failing to push her over the edge. "Yes Harry," she mumbled into her mother's crotch. "Oh yes, your come in me feels so good."

As the two teenagers rode out their respective orgasms, their hips still slapping together even at increasingly slower pace, Emma watched from her position on her back in silence, enjoying the scene. When Harry and Hermione had calmed down, he separated from her, his large cock slipping out of the curly haired witch's pussy with a loud squelch, not unlike the noise made when he withdrew from her mother. Hermione gave the older woman's pussy a final kiss on the clit, eliciting a small moan, before sitting up. Her boyfriend, ever the gentleman, helped both ladies from the floor and the naked threesome made their way to the sofa, with Harry in the middle and the two Granger's snuggling into his sides.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow of the incredibly hot sex they just had. Finally, it was Emma who broke the silence. "So, just for my own piece of mine, you two are careful about getting pregnant and stuff like that, right?"

Her tone, while playful, was also stern and had an element of lecturing which Harry felt it was best to avoid. "Of course," he replied quickly. "There's no way Hermione would let me touch her if it might cause her to leave school early."

Emma nodded, satisfied with his answer, while Hermione simply giggled. "Besides, Mum," she said playfully. "I thought you wanted Harry to 'knock up' your 'whore of a daughter'?"

It was amusing to see the usually prim and proper Hermione teasing her mother and causing the older woman to blush. "W-Well, what I m-m-meant was…" she tried to explain before signing in resignation. "I may have gotten a bit caught up in the heat of the moment."

Hermione giggled again. "Oh I can believe that," said the witch. "You should hear some of the things I've said to Harry when we've had sex."

"Oh I think I've already gotten a taste of that," Emma said with a wry grin. "I've lost count of how many times you've called me, your own mother, a slut of some kind."

This time is was Hermione's turn to blush as Harry laughed as the older Granger turned the tables on the younger. "Guess you were right after all, Hermione," he told his girlfriend.

"Right about what?" she asked as she raised a curious eyebrow while her mother just snuggled closer to Harry.

"This really has been the best Christmas ever."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review.<p> 


End file.
